Into the Shadows
by SquishyEevee
Summary: Two years after the events of Pokemon XD, it seems Team Snagem is back, thanks to some help from an anonymous benefactor. What's more, they're after Wes, and the Snag Machine.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. For real.

Okay, onto the fic.

 _Boss,_

 _We've found him. He's got a house up in the forest northwest of Mt. Battle. But, he got out of our sight almost as soon as we saw him. We'll have him in our hands soon. We've got his house surrounded._

 _Agrev_

Gonzap smiled. Finally, after seven damn years, Wes – and by extension the Snag Machine – were finally within his grasp. Team Snagem could be restored to its former glory. But, most likely, Wes was expecting them, and he might have no qualms over killing his men. Finding him out near his home – that was a bad idea. The little shit probably had some means to protect himself there. Gonzap had hoped to find the traitor out in Pyrite, where the locals would easily recognize him, and, for the right price, would give up any information they knew. Gonzap typed out a reply:

 _Agrev,_

 _Pull out. He's probably well- prepared for you at this point. Come back to the Hideout, but first, have someone scope out the place for any weak points, and record the coordinates in your PDA. Of course, if you can catch him, do it by all means. But, it's probably a bad idea to confront him head on at his place._

 _Gonzap_

Gonzap thought for a few seconds. What if, maybe, they were going after the wrong person? Wes would be expecting them, especially after getting this close. But, that girl who was following him around all the time, she wouldn't be expecting a damn thing. She would be very useful as leverage for Wes: He was fiercely protective of her.

Gonzap sat back in his chair, thinking about the past few weeks. They had been a whirlwind, that's for damn sure. He was just about to disband Team Snagem, but someone showed up at the Hideout with a large sum of cash. The man had told him exactly what to use it for. It was to be used for repairing the Hideout, capturing Wes, and getting the Snag Machine back. He had no idea who would donate to a band of thieves, how he got so much money to begin with, or why he was so specific, but Gonzap was never one to question much. The Hideout was repaired, back to its former self. Getting a hold of Wes, while challenging, was coming together, and with his capture, the Snag Machine wouldn't be far behind, even if it wasn't still attached to Wes.

Gonzap stared at the envelope the man had given him. It contained his contact information, apparently. However, Gonzap was not to open it until everything had been done. It didn't seem to have anything that would have proven it was opened before, and looking at it against the new fluorescent lights, it looked like it only contained a few pieces of paper. He was impatient to open it, but he wasn't about to risk what could be a lucrative deal over a few slips of paper.

Gonzap picked up his PDA again, typing out another email:

 _Agrev,_

 _Try to see if you can find out about that girl who was following Wes that whole time. I believe her name was Rui. If you can track her down somehow, get her ASAP. She'll be way easier to catch, she hasn't had any training like Wes. I've got my own plans for her. Keep me updated._

 _Gonzap_

Gonzap got out of his chair, heading down to the bar he had installed in the building since it was built. It was relatively untouched by the renovation team. Despite most of the building being destroyed, the bar was still in relatively good shape, but Gonzap had spent a sizable amount on restocking it with any liquor he could ever want. He considered that expense part of the renovation.

Gonzap poured himself a small glass of whatever he saw first. Looking at the bottle, he saw it was Fool's Gold brand whiskey – Wes's drink of choice. All this talk of Wes reminded him of the time before he became rebellious. Before all of that shit went down the drain. Gonzap let out a small laugh. He had took an instant liking to the kid the moment Wakin and Agrev brought him into his office. Wes was just a kid they had plucked off of the streets in Pyrite, no older than twelve. He completed his training by the age of thirteen, and quickly moved up the ranks, faster than anyone else. He was even the one Cipher fitted the Snag Machine to. Then everything went straight to hell. Gonzap never truly understood why Wes tried to escape. About a year after Cipher came into the picture, Wes started getting hostile. The kid never explained why, and even some of the most severe punishments Gonzap ever gave out didn't put him back in line.

As he slowly finished his drink, his PDA rang, indicating a new email had arrived:

 _Boss,_

 _We found Rui. She's in Gateon Port. We have everything we need. We'll be back as soon as we catch her. Might be a few days, though._

 _Agrev_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wes sighed. On one of his usual walks, two days ago he had seen a few Snagem Grunts, seemingly wandering through the forest near his house. Maybe he wasn't as safe as he thought, even with all of the precautions he had in place to prevent his discovery. Team Snagem was still looking for him, after all this time. But, at least for now, he was safe, far away from anywhere they would look. He was in dowtown Gateon Port, where Rui had bought an apartment. Wes had settled down himself, preferring to live in a nondescript cottage near Mt. Battle, and was able to make a living doing some dull clerical work for Mt. Battle. By contrast, Gateon Port was almost out of place in Orre: Palm trees lined the streets, and the ocean was even visible.

Looking at his PDA for the email Rui had sent him, Wes entered the door code and walked into the building. It was a fairly expensive- looking high rise, and Rui was apparently able to afford a penthouse suite on one of the top floors. After arriving at the apartment, Wes knocked on the door, and Rui quickly answered.

"Wes!" Rui greeted, her face bright as ever. "Please, come on in!"

Wes didn't need to be told twice. The place was very well- decorated and inviting. He quickly sat on the couch, reaching for the Poke Balls at his belt. "Mind if I let Espeon and Umbreon out?" He had brought another one along, the Skarmory he had Snagged from Gonzap, though she was far too energetic to be let out inside. Skarmory had proven to be strong in battle, and a good companion, not only to Espeon and Umbreon, but also Wes himself.

Rui smiled. "Not at all. I've prepared some treats for them."

Espeon and Umbreon appeared in two flashes of light, and almost immediately jumped up onto the couch with Wes.

"Thanks for letting me stay over." Wes said. Had she not known Wes, Rui would have sworn he was being insincere.

"Well, I just want you safe, Wes." Rui said, carrying two small bowls of food to the couch. She placed them on the floor, and Espeon and Umbreon leaped down to eat the food just as Rui sat on the couch. "Besides, I think I'm kind of still in debt to you after all you've done for me."

"It was coincidence, really." Wes said dryly.

Of course Wes would downplay it. Rui sighed as Umbreon jumped onto her lap, having finished his treat. Rui softly stroked the Pokemon's black fur. "Well, stay as long as you need to. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Rui." Wes said, emotionless as he always was.

"Please, you've done quite a bit for me." Rui smiled.

"Well, it sure didn't seem like much." Wes said flatly. "But now I just need to think about how I'm going to blend in with the crowd. I'm going to go stir crazy if I stay inside all the time."

"Well, why not change your look? You have that white streak on your face. You can take that off. It'll help you blend in with the crowds. I can get you some new clothes, too. You can also grow a beard or just grow your hair out," Rui replied.

Wes scoffed. "This," he said, gesturing to the streak on his face, "Isn't a makeup application. It's a scar."

"What?" Rui gasped. "How did you get it?"

"Branding." Wes replied dryly. "Long story short, I angered Gonzap one too many times." He didn't want to bore Rui with the ugly details. "Anyway, start with some new clothes. Nothing too fancy or expensive. Try to keep it as plain as possible."

Rui stood up. "Sure." She smiled. "Just make yourself at home. I'll get us some takeout for dinner, too. I'll try not to be too long." With that, Rui was out the door.

Wes looked over at his Pokemon. As per the usual, Umbreon was trying to entice Espeon to play with him, pawing at Espeon's two tails. Espeon just shifted his body, making it more difficult to reach, but Umbreon pressed on. Wes chuckled. "Give it up, Umbreon. You know it never works."

Umbreon softly growled in response, and continued pestering the other Pokemon. As powerful as Umbreon was, his playful nature never changed. Meanwhile, Espeon seemed to be content with laying in the sun all day, and sleeping all night, despite Umbreon's constant pestering. For twins, they couldn't be more different.

Without noticing, Wes drifted off into sleep. He hadn't slept since he found those Snagem Grunts wandering around near his house, thanks to the countless pots of coffee he had made. When he woke up, it was dark, and both Espeon and Umbreon were fast asleep. A nearby clock revealed it to be five A.M. Perhaps Rui didn't wake him up when she came home. It didn't matter, there would be plenty of opportunities for dinners with her.

Wes reached into his pocket to check if he missed any important emails, and saw that he had one email, from Rui's PDA.

 _We have Rui. You have 48 hours to get here, or she dies. I'm sure you know where we are._

 _Gonzap_

Wes checked the time it was sent: Five P.M., twelve hours ago. So he had thirty-six hours at this point to get across the entire Orre region. He recalled the sleeping Umbreon and Espeon into their Poke Balls. They wouldn't be happy about that when they woke up, but Rui was more important now. He needed to get some sort of Pokemon team together, as well. Looking at his PDA, a Pokemon Center was next door. He went as fast as he could, and went straight to the PC. After logging in, he poured over the Pokemon's stats, and quickly settled in a team of six, including Espeon, Umbreon, and Skarmory.

Wes nearly ran out of the building, clutching Skarmory's Poke Ball. Even though flying on Skarmory would get him there with a lot more than a few hours to spare, he wouldn't put it past Gonzap to kill her before the forty- eight hours were through. He let the steel bird Pokemon out of its Ball. She had her head tucked underneath her left wing, still sleeping.

"Hey, Skarmory, wake up." Wes said, as calmly as he could. The bird Pokemon gradually woke up, stretching out her wings. "You're not going to like this, I know, but I need you to fly me to the Hideout." From her time as a Shadow Pokemon, this was a place Skarmory knew well.

Skarmory nodded, and Wes climbed onto her back, and she was off. Throughout the flight, it was obvious she was uncomfortable. As she landed, Wes looked at the Hideout. To his surprise, there was no evidence of his escape, the building was completely restored. Checking his PDA, it was now ten A.M., thirty-one hours before the deadline.

"Thanks, Skarmory." After returning Skarmory to her Ball, Wes began walking towards the building. Whoever did the restoration did a damn good job, as it was just as Wes remembered it before he destroyed it. Two Grunts were stationed at the front door.

"Ah, Wes." One of the grunts said. "It's been a while."

Wes didn't recognize him, but he didn't care either. "You know why I'm here."

"Yes, we do." The grunt replied. "No worries, she hasn't been harmed. Follow me, the Boss wants to talk to you."

The grunt led Wes through the building, which was also restored, again, just as Wes remembered it. Eventually, the two came to Gonzap's office, where the hulk of a man was sitting behind his desk. Rui, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Gonzap motioned for the Grunt to leave the room.

"Where the hell is she?" Wes immediately asked.

"She's fine." Gonzap replied. He reached under his desk, retrieving a bottle of Fool's Gold's finest whiskey, making sure Wes saw the label. "Care for some?" Gonzap asked, pouring himself a glass.

"No." Wes said bluntly.

"Fine. Your loss." Gonzap replied. "Let's get down to business."

"Let me see Rui first." Wes shot back.

"Alright." Gonzap sighed, picking up a small transceiver. "Bring her in." Gonzap said into the microphone. Wes sat in silence, while Gonzap started to drink his whiskey. The door to Gonzap's office opened, revealing Rui, closely followed by a Snagem grunt, with a gun pressed firmly against the back of her neck. Her hair and makeup were a mess, but she did not appear to be physically hurt.

Wes shot up, running over to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Rui replied tentatively. "I'm not hurt or anything, if that's what you're asking."

"See?" Gonzap interjected. "Gonzap is a man of his word. She's alive and well."

Wes ignored Gonzap. "I'm sorry for getting you tied up in this." Wes said softly, his usually stoic voice wavering. "Perhaps I should have let myself get captured back at my place..."

"You did what you needed to do, Wes." Rui responded. "You couldn't have known they would come after me."

"Alright, Wes." Gonzap said, getting impatient. "Enough. You've seen her, she's alive. We need to talk about why you're here." He turned to the grunt. "Wait outside."

The grunt left, leaving Wes, Rui, and Gonzap by themselves. Wes sat back down.

"So, I'll get straight to it." Gonzap began. "Where is the Snag Machine?"

"Why the fuck would I tell you?" Wes spat.

"Well," Gonzap reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a handgun. He cocked it and pointed it at Rui. The girl closed her eyes. Hopefully, Gonzap was a bad shot.

Wes flinched. Gonzap always knew just how to get under his skin, and it seemed the years hadn't dulled that ability at all. "It's at Mt. Battle."

Gonzap put the gun down, and took a large gulp of his whiskey. "Mt. Battle? You're telling me that the Snag Machine is in an active volcano. Did I hear that right?"

"Yes." Wes replied.

Gonzap's eyes narrowed. "It better work, you little shit."

"It will." Wes said. "It's in a very safe place."

"And where would that be?" Gonzap asked.

"Somewhere you wouldn't find it." Wes shot back.

"Cute." Gonzap sighed. "Well, tomorrow you're going there, wherever that may be." Gonzap took a small swig of his whiskey. "I trust I've made myself clear. Now, there's someone waiting outside who'll escort you to where you'll be staying for the night."

Wes stood up, shooting Gonzap a look before turning around. After the two left the room, Gonzap shook his head. Wes hadn't changed a bit from the day he escaped.

Wes and Rui had been placed in the same room, which was sparsely furnished, yet surprisingly clean for a dormitory in a den of thieves. There was only one bed, and no matter how hard they tried, both Wes and Rui could not fit onto it at once. There was a small television in the corner, and a desk with a chair in another. The back wall had a small digital clock hung on it. There were no windows, but the fluorescent lighting proved more than adequate.

Rui had fallen in the bed almost immediately after the door's lock clicked shut, and was fast asleep. Though Wes's PDA was taken from him, the Grunt who led them into this room didn't take his Pokemon. Wes clutched Espeon and Umbreon's Poke Balls. He considered letting them out for a moment, but Gonzap might see that as a plan to escape. He didn't want to make Gonzap angry. At least, not now, when Rui's life was at stake.

Wes took the chair and placed it in front of the television, and reached over to the power button, turning it on to the ONBS news, figuring that he mind as well get caught up on any major events that happened over the past few days. The familiar jingle played, and the anchor began talking. The news was rather uninteresting at first, and just as Wes was going to turn it off, the news anchor was handed a piece of paper. After quickly reading it, she began:

"This is breaking news. We have received word that one of ONBS's top executives, Rui, has disappeared. The Gateon Police Department has no leads at this time, though anyone with information that may lead to finding her is greatly appreciated."

Good. Now the police know. Hopefully Snagem becomes a suspect soon. Wes turned off the lights and television, and laid on the floor, trying to get some rest. He was going to need it for tomorrow. But, his mind was racing, mainly with thoughts of escape. If he tried anything tomorrow, Gonzap would have Rui killed for sure. But possibly, if he could gain Gonzap's trust, Rui would be let go, and then he wouldn't be able to use her as a bargaining tool. But even then, Wes wouldn't put it past Gonzap to have some way of getting Rui killed if he got out of line, even if she was on the other side of the Orre region. He would need a way to get both him and Rui to safety. Gonzap had shown time and time again that he has incredible foresight. When Wes was branded, Gonzap used a Houndoom – one that was later turned into a Shadow Pokemon – to heat up the brand, to make sure that if Wes ever tried to cover it up with makeup, it would hurt like hell, even years later. It worked: Wes was hesitant to even touch the mark, as it still exploded in pain at the slightest touch.

In any case, Wes reasoned that any escape attempt would have to be later, in order to keep Rui safe. Wes took off his blue coat, and rolled it into a ball, using it as a pillow. Even though the floor was cold and hard, Wes fell asleep quickly.

Rui was the first to wake up. The bed wasn't as comfortable as the bed she usually slept in, but it was much better than the chair she was strapped to last night. Sitting up, she saw Wes, still sleeping on the floor. Considering the situation, he looked surprisingly at peace. Today was the day he would be recovering the Snag Machine for Gonzap, giving back what he stole seven years ago.

Suddenly, a Snagem grunt opened the door to the room, startling Rui. He eyed Wes, still sleeping. "Get up, fuckface!" He yelled, kicking Wes in the stomach. "You've got some shit to do!"

Wes groaned, half in pain, half from grogginess. He couldn't say he wasn't expecting this kind of wake up call. He sat up slowly. "What do you want?"

"You know exactly what we want." The grunt shot back. "And you're going to get it for us. Boss said you have twelve hours."

Wes stood up and glared at the grunt. Twelve hours would be cutting it close. Mt. Battle wasn't exactly close by. "Listen, I don't know if that'll be enough time."

"Well, that's just tough shit, isn't it?" The grunt spat. "You've got twelve hours." He reached into his pocket. "Here's your PDA. It has a tracking device installed on it now, so don't even think about trying anything."

Wes snatched the device, attaching it to his belt. He picked up his coat from the floor and put it on as he walked out the door, making his way to the exit. It was a straight shot. Maybe, if he could pick the lock to their cell, he could escape with Rui, and Skarmory could fly them away. Just as he was about to exit, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked, spinning Wes around. It was another Grunt. Wes recognized him as Biden, a former friend of his.

"Yes, actually. I suppose you know where."

"I do." Biden smirked. "Your old bike is oustide."

"Hm. So you found that thing." Wes chuckled. "Too bad you can't use it to get there."

"What other way is there? Walking?"

"Well, I was going to fly there." At least the last time they fought, Biden didn't have any Pokemon that could fly. "You can come, if you want. It wont be much help. Gonzap-"

"That's 'Boss' to you." Biden corrected.

" _Gonzap,"_ Wes reaffirmed. "Installed a tracking device on my PDA. And besides, he gave me a time limit. Speaking of which..." Wes reached for Skarmory's Poke Ball, letting the bird Pokemon out. "See you." Wes hopped onto Skarmory's back, and she instinctively knew what to do.


End file.
